In a vehicle maintenance lifting device, as described in Patent Literature 1, front and rear lifting arms are provided in each of right and left lifting carriages provided to right and left posts, and vehicle body holding tools provided at distal ends of the respective lifting arms are aligned to respective lift points provided at each of two front and rear positions on a left side and two front and rear positions on a right side of a lower part of a vehicle. Thereafter, each of the lifting arms is lifted to horizontally lift up the vehicle.